User talk:GMRE
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Zaibatsu Corporation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- A-Dust (Talk) 20:53, September 15, 2010 RandomCharacters Pamela Drake and Graham are Soapboxers, not Random characters. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 16:59, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :M'kay, but what about the nameless people who can be seen getting robbed and such? GMRE (talk) 20:03, May 6, 2015 (UTC) }} No, it's called Gtav screenshot. Or A screenshot from GTA V. AndreEagle17 20:32, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :So what do I do about the filename? Am I suppose to reupload it, or will an admin rename it? GMRE (talk) 20:36, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Or is the name fine? It does contain both the approximate location and the vehicle name, but no game name. GMRE (talk) 20:39, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, the name should be like; Futo-GTAV-Front.jpg if your image shows a Futo, if it's a Marquis, name as Marquis-GTAV-Front.jpg, basically it's Subject-Game-Angle.jpg.... But no worries, you can always ask an admin to rename a picture for you, i'm glad you asked for help on pictures, if you need anything more, tell me or an admin, cheers. AndreEagle17 20:43, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Actually the picture with the car is about the UFO building. The sports car is somewhat irrelevant. GMRE (talk) 20:48, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Which picture do you need renaming? Sam Talk 20:50, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hi. Both of them I guess (see me profile page), because neither of them are right according to your policy. But let me come up with names for them first. GMRE (talk) 20:53, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :"File:Desert Marquis.png"‎ should I guess become "File:Marquis-GTAV-Side-WoodenInDesert.png" Right? And "File:Bishop's WTF UFO.png"‎ should I guess become "File:Bishop's WTF UFO-GTAV-Vinewood.png" I guess? Or did I go wrong here? GMRE (talk) 21:02, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I have renamed both images for you. I have also left redirects behind so you can access them from the links on your userpage. Sam Talk 21:11, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::The offline times on my page are UK times. Sam Talk 21:13, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks. GMRE (talk) 21:14, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Further to the above discussion - your image of the Marquis includes your FPS overlay - this should be disabled if you are taking screenshots for publication. Ideally you should switch to FPS view and look at the subject and take a screenshot with no other matter (i.e. character model) distracting from the subject. If you have uploaded something and know it should have a better name, edit the image page and add a template. As stated on the "how to" guide the easiest rule of thumb for an image name is Page Subject Name-GTA game version-Optional Description.png smurfy (coms) 23:12, May 15, 2015 (UTC) e.g. But now, having looked a bit closer, I don't think we should be calling this yacht a Marquis at all :) smurfy (coms) 23:46, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation... Is a decision made a Bureaucrat level, so ask Leo, Tom or Dan. Personally I don't see why it should be affiliated, there's no direct association with GTA or Rockstar as far as I know. smurfy (coms) 22:23, May 19, 2015 (UTC) We limit affiliates to GTA related wikis, and Just Cause is not even a Rockstar game so I see no reason to affiliate it with this wiki. Leo68 (talk) 22:33, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Oh. Well ok then. GMRE (talk) 22:36, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Delevering the Truth I have undone your modification to Delivering the Truth. Obviously the random character has nothing to do with the Epsilon Program, since you can have this random encounter even before you start The Truth. Actually this random encounter is not even for Michael only, the player can choose Trevor to obtain the stun gun very early. ZypA13510 (talk) 07:51, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Images Please remember to add a license to every image you upload to the wiki. By the way, in case you don't know, you can keep track of all the images you've uploaded going to "Contributions" and then "Uploads" in your user page: http://gta.wikia.com/Special:ListFiles/GMRE. Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 18:24, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :Oh. Sorry. I usually upload pictures while editing an article. GMRE (talk) 20:20, May 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: I've left a reply on the talk page. 15:46, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Next Gen template Yes, it's a good idea, probably better to just add a couple of parameters to the existing template (If "Return" = y, if PConly = y) and add a line to it when those parameters are true, rather than creating multiple copies of the same template with minor differences. smurfy (coms) 00:45, June 25, 2015 (UTC)